Save Me
by carolinee458
Summary: SasuSaku//Because it is love that truly saves.//One-shot.


**A/N: Hey there! Well, this is my very first fanfic ever, so I'm a little nervous. This idea for a one-shot came to me last night, so I figured I would give it a chance. I hope it turned out okay, and that there aren't too many mistakes. And I hope someone enjoys reading this. ;)****Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters.**

* * *

**Save Me**

* * *

A single heart monitor, once struggling to maintain a steady pace, suddenly blanched, filling the operating room with a long, flat buzz. All of the medics in the room seemed to stop at once, all except for one. The soft, green glow of healing chakra was still streaming steadily from the hands of a young medic with light pink hair. She furrowed her brows in concentration, ignoring a single bead of sweat that trickled from her forehead as she made one last attempt to save a life.

"Haruno-sama, the patient's heart has stopped responding. There is nothing more we can do," a male medic in the room stated. The green eyed girl's facial features hardened and she scowled at the medic without breaking her flow of chakra. The air in the room was tense again.

"Sakura…" a young, blonde medic bravely said, stepping forward. She placed a hand gently on Sakura's right shoulder and shut her eyes in understanding sympathy.

Sakura let the green life flow from her hands for a few more moments before letting it slowly fade away. She wiped away a single tear, and slowly exited the operating room, leaving the other medics to care for the now deceased ninja. The blonde medic followed quietly after.

***

Several days later, after the small funeral held in honor of the passed ninja was over, Sakura stood alone in the graveyard of Konoha. It was quiet - except for the rustle of trees and the occasional sniffle from Sakura. Before her was the grave of the same ninja that she had tried to save only days before. Sakura's cheeks were tearstained from sadness. She did not try to hide the fact that she had been crying when she felt a familiar chakra presence approach from behind. The dark-haired visitor cleared his throat before speaking.

"Sakura," the smooth voice called out softly.

There was no answer right away. Sakura sniffled again instead.

"Naruto was looking for you. Ino said you might be here," the voice spoke again.

Sakura turned to look at the visitor for the first time, trying her best to smile, and wiped away a tear from her cheek.

"So you came looking for me, Sasuke?" Sakura asked in a sad way.

Dodging the question, Sasuke replied, "We're going to eat ramen. You'll be late."

"I'll be there in a little while," Sakura said, turning back around. Sasuke turned as if to leave, but something churning inside him made him stop. A strong wind blew around them, and neither looked at the other, but both felt the uncomfortable silence.

Suddenly, Sasuke spoke up. "Why do you cry for him?" His voice was curious, with a bit if an angry edge to it.

"Everyone deserves for someone to care, Sasuke," Sakura sighed.

"But why him? You didn't even know him. He was just another ninja."

There was a pause before Sakura answered him, casting her eyes to the sunset sky.

"I cry for him because I couldn't save him. I've cried for everyone that I couldn't save."

Sasuke's head whipped toward Sakura, and the world seemed to stop. Leaves falling in the air settled on the ground, the birds stopped chirping, and the wind suddenly ceased. It was as if the entire world could feel the tension, could feel the emotion. Softly, Sasuke asked just above a whisper, "Is that why you cried for me?"

Sakura turned to look at Sasuke as well. Her eyes were wet, but no longer for the fallen shinobi, but for her teammate, for her love.

"That's why I still cry for you, Sasuke."

They both stood there for what seemed like countless moments, his dark eyes peering into her vibrant green ones. And when the world seemed to return to life suddenly again, and the wind whipped through their hair, Sasuke broke his gaze.

"Tch. Annoying," he uttered, turning around to leave. Sakura's face fell to the ground as she tried to hold back her tears, and tried to hold back the longing in her heart. But then, Sasuke came to a stop. Sakura turned in shock when she felt his chakra signature stop, and her heart skipped a beat.

He was turned to the side, his dark bangs falling over his eyes and blowing in the wind – his closed eyes upturned to the darkening sky. Sasuke was so beautiful standing there, just taking a chance to breathe. Sakura almost didn't hear him when he spoke again.

"You've already saved me, Sakura," he said in that smooth, flawless voice. Sakura's eyes widened at his words, and she almost believed that she was dreaming. But when he turned his head to smirk at her, she knew that the moment was real.

"Let's go, Sakura," Sasuke urged, yet his voice was warmer and gentler than Sakura had ever remembered it being. She liked it that way, and taking one last look at the grave, Sakura turned to follow Sasuke. They walked out of the graveyard side by side, following the roads through Konoha.

Sakura knew that as a medic, she would not be able to save everyone. But it still hurt when she couldn't. Yet with Sasuke by her side, it made her feel that she had made a difference, and that she would continue to do so. She had saved Sasuke – she and Naruto. They had done what was thought to be impossible. And maybe, with Sasuke walking next to her, her own heart was healed a little more.

"Sasuke," Sakura said, asking for his attention. His eyes remained straightforward, but he nodded briefly to acknowledge that he was listening, and Sakura knew he was.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, "For saving me as well." They stopped just outside of Ichiruku's, ignoring any passerby. Sasuke smirked, accepting the old name, and Sakura smiled genuinely.

Because really, it is love that truly saves us.

* * *

**A/N: So, I wonder if anyone enjoyed that. Review please? Even if you didn't enjoy it, I would still like to know. Thanks! Peace. ;)**


End file.
